Reversals
by spite.exe
Summary: What if you replaced One for All for All Might? What if you replaced Shigaraki Tomura with Deku? What if instead of manic, Villain Deku was cold and calculating, the kind of ruthless and efficient leader the League of Villains needs to overthrow society. Here's my one-shot for the first meeting between Villain Deku and two possible recruits. Villain!AU


Villian!AU

The headquarters was both classy and imposing with tables and chairs made of heavy, dark wood and a matching bar-top with a stainless steel counter behind. The shelves on the wall behind the bar were lined with all sorts of meticulously arranged glassware. At the back of the room, where the light barely reached, was a large armchair of black leather with a marble topped side table adjacent. In the chair sat the man known as Deku, successor to All Might and leader of the revolution.

Deku was facing the television mounted on the wall next to the door. He was watching a day time cooking show with the sound off. With his hands folded in his lap, one scarred finger over another, he emanated a distant apathy. This was his signature and it assured no one around him every felt truly at ease.

In contrast to Deku's stillness Iida was always in motion. The barman moved from polishing tables to writing in ledgers to typing on the computer with a graceful flow. His hands never stopped moving. Even when he paused to think, brow contracting above his glasses, he would still be absently polishing a glass.

Iida was currently doing just that, thinking while polishing a crystal decanter set, as Deku absently watched midday commercials for divorce attorneys and denture cream.

There was a knock at the door, soft through the heavy steel.

Iida paused in his efforts, glancing to Deku. After receiving an idle nod Iida called to the door.

"Enter."

A sharp * _click_ * and the door opened to a familiar face.

"Sero, a pleasure to see you again." Iida greeted with a slight bow.

Sero smiled back. "Greetings to my best customer." He said charmingly before squaring himself to Deku. Sero removed his hat and bowed deeply.

"Good afternoon, sir. I hope it finds you well."

Deku acknowledged Sero with a nodded then flicked his head to the figures in the door.

"Who are they." He asked without interest.

Sero straightened and replaced his hat, smiling once again over his shoulder.

"These, my good sirs, are a couple of interested parties."

Two people came into the soft light of the bar. One was a girl whose sweater was nearly longer than her skirt. Her black stockings has several small rips and her fingernails were painted bright red. The other was a muscular man with spikey blonde hair. He was at least six feet and had an air of boredom to him, as though being here was beneath him. He also wasn't wearing a shirt, but a long red jacket with fur trim.

Iida needlessly straightened his already perfect tie. It was a habit. He inclined his head to the newcomers.

"Welcome, my name is Iida Tenya. I am the host of his establishment and assistant to Mr. Deku. It is a pleasure to host you."

The girl smiled with all of her teeth, revealing a number of fangs. The muscular man grunted. Sero ran his hand over his lips to smooth a furtive smile before addressing Iida a final time.

"I'll leave ya'll to get to know each other." Sero tapped his hat in respect at Deku and closed the door behind him, the girl waving goodbye to him with both hands.

Iida smoothed his cuffs as he addressed the new comers. "Mr. Sero briefed me about you earlier when we spoke on the phone. He said the two of you are interested in changing society as we know it?"

The girl nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, yes! I want to be just like Mr. Shouto and kill heroes!"

The man beside her scanned the room, seemingly unimpressed.

"I head the icy-hot guy was will you." He said shortly.

"I see." Iida replied, moving the conversation along effortlessly. "Why don't we start with introductions? Miss, would you care to go first? Please address yourself to Mr. Deku."

She turned to the young man reclining in the armchair, her manic energy barely contained.

"My name's Uraraka! Uraraka Ochoco! Do you really know Mr. Shouto?"

She was actually bouncing with excitement. The guy next to her shifted his weight away, looking down on her with his lips curled into a snarl of disgust.

"He is an acquaintance of mine." Deku replied shortly. The girl didn't seem to pick up the warning in his voice

"That's so cooooool!" She squeaked. Deku felt a throb in his head touched it lightly. Iida caught the hint and took over.

"So why do you admire Todoroki Shouto, Ms. Uraraka?" Iida asked politely.

"He kills heroes! I wanna kill heroes too!" Uraraka pumped her fists up and down as she spoke. Iida continued patiently.

"So you don't like the hero system?"

Uraraka shook her head. "Heroes are mean. Heroes make people with quirks like mine look creepy just because I'm not a hero. I want a world where people don't think I'm creepy."

Deku heard the man next to her mutter a barely audible "Good luck", but Iida was sympathetic.

"Yes, the hero system is very repressive to people with 'unusual' quirks. May I ask what yours is?"

Uraraka touched her fingertips together, looking proud. "If I lick someone's blood I can paralyze them."

"Impressive indeed", Iida complimented, pushing his glasses up his nose. Uraraka preened.

Iida shifted to their other guest. "And you, sir?"

The blonde man ignored him, instead locking himself into a staring contest with Deku.

Deku gazed back him, impervious, but he could feel his skin prickle with cold. Something about the man didn't sit right with him. He came off as self-confident to the point of swagger. He would be difficult to work with, Deku could sense it, and that was the last thing he needed.

Deku kept up pretenses and addressed the man himself. "Your name."

"You first, bunny-boy." The man sneered.

He was referring to the rabbit insignia on Deku's blazer. The white stitching contrasted nicely with the emerald of his suit. Deku traced it with a finger as he pushed down his temper. He was very fond of the image as it was an homage to his late mother.

Iida stepped in, likely sensing the danger rising.

"I highly doubt you walked into this room without knowing the name of our leader." He said sharply. "And as you are in our house it is only polite to do as the host asks."

The two men stared each other down as Iida spoke. Red eyes warred with Deku's green, each daring the other to blink. The blondes temper flared hot, while Deku's anger turned him ice cold. But in the end this was Deku's house and he took control by speaking first.

He kept his voice pointedly even. "I ask once more. Your name."

Deku watched as the tell man breathed in deeply through his nose, held it for eight, nine, ten seconds, then released it slowly though his lips. Then he spat on the floor.

"It's Bakugou."

Uraraka wrinkled her nose and it was her turn to pull away from in disgust.

From the corner of his eye Deku could see Iida. The man looked like it was taking every ounce of self-control he had not to vault the bar. He was wringing the towel he was holding with shaking hands.

Deku didn't care about the floor. He moved the conversation to its point.

"Now that the pleasantries are past let us get down to business. Why have you come to me."

"Hold up." Bakugou barked, pointing at Deku. "Keep your side of the bargain, bunny-boy."

Iida finally broke, snapping, "How dare you-!"

Deku cut him off with a raise of his hand. Iida's mouth shut with an audible click of his teeth though he continued to glare at Bakugou, glasses flashing with outrage.

Deku took a moment to smooth his blazer before replacing his hand on the arm of his chair. What Bakugou wanted, Deku's name, was worthless. _Let the man think he's won,_ Deku thought to himself, _this costs me nothing._

"It's Midoriya." Deku put just enough gravity into his voice to make it sound like admitting this was giving ground.

Bakugou gave a bear toothed smile, satisfied.

 _Idiot_.

Iida took back over, straightening his tie more vigorously than necessary.

"Thank you both. Now while I appreciate your admiration for Todoroki Shouto you should be aware that he is only tangentially affiliated with our organization. None of _our_ members would be so pathetic as to be taken down by a group of high school students." Iida said snidely.

The final syllable had barely left his lips when Uraraka plunged a knife into his throat. Iida looked down desperately, trying to see what had happened without moving his neck. Uraraka's arm was thrust through the purple portal at Iida's throat. If it wasn't for his warp quirk Iida would be bleeding out over his lovingly polished bar.

Behind him Uraraka's floating hand twisted the knife slowly in the empty air, back and forth.

Uraraka wasn't smiling anymore. When she spoke her voice was flat as Deku's.

"Never insult Mr. Shouto in front of me." Iida's lips quivered as Uraraka's eyes pierced him sharper than any blade could.

Bakugou covered his smile with a bored yawn.

Iida held up his hands in surrender. "My apologies. Mr. Shouto is a respectable man with admirable ambitions. I did not mean to insult hm."

Uraraka twisted the knife a couple more times, eyes continuing to bore into Iida, before relenting. She withdrew the knife and silently walked back to Bakugou's side, standing with her arms crossed still not smiling.

Iida dismissed his void and straighten his tie.

"Never fall victim to a high school student, huh?" Bakugou sneered. "Maybe we should just wait an' see if icy-hot busts out of jail and join him instead."

"I assure you that will not be happening. We here will be the ones to bring down Hero society as we know it." Countered Iida.

Deku happened to have it on good authority that Todoroki Shouto had escaped police custody the night before. He knew this because he had arranged. Deku had risked his two best spies but it was worth the effort. Hitoshi and Yaoyorozu would be receiving substantial compensation for their excellent performances. But none of that was information he was about to share with _these_ people.

Deku scolding himself for that thought. _Never throw away a tool before you've even used it_. Deku chided himself with All Might's words. Two shiny new tools just walked in his office and he had nearly thrown them out without even a test. And for what, pride? This was not the time for pride, he was building an army. The next time he could feel pride would be when his foot was pressed on Shigareki Tomura's throat.

Deku felt a little shiver of joy at the thought.

And so he made his decision. He would accepted the feisty teenager, he would accept the badmouth blonde, and he would use them well. Just as All Might had taught him.

"So, have you made a decision?" Inquired Iida. "Will you join our glorious revolution?"

The pair looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Answered Bakugou.

Uraraka nodded.

Deku rose and spread his arms as wide as his smile.

"Welcome to the League of Villains."


End file.
